


The Wisdom of Stephanie Brown

by virus21



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, One Shot, Post-Season/Series 03, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virus21/pseuds/virus21
Summary: One night in Gotham, Stephanie finds a depressed Tim. She decides to give him some sage advice to snap him out of it.
Relationships: Past Tim Drake/Cassie Sandsmark, Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	The Wisdom of Stephanie Brown

It was an average night in Gotham. Actually that was untrue as an average night in Gotham would have about 60% more muggings and break ins, but that was good thing to Stephanie Brown, the vigilante known as Spoiler.

Stephanie was running solo tonight so a easy night was less stressful. Not that she couldn't handle it as she felt she earned her position in Batman's inner circle. In fact, outside of a few assaults, the night was a bust.

That was when she noticed her friend and fellow masked avenger Tim Drake sitting on a ledge. He didn't look like he was on a stake out, nor was waiting to make a move on somebody. He was just there, casually sitting on a ledge. Steph decided to head down to see what was going on.

“Hey Tim, what's the deal?” Tim turned to Stephanie. The look on his face was one of depression.

“You shouldn't be giving out real names while on the job, Spoiler”.

“No one is around, Robin”.

“Regardless, could you leave me alone?” Tim turned away, before turning back to Steph “I'm sorry. I'm not in the best moods right now”.

“That I can see. Want to talk about it?” Tim didn't want to talk about it, but felt that perhaps it would do some good.

“Yes, but not here. Why don't we get into civvies and head for some dinner, Gotham had plenty. Night is slow, so I'm sure Batman won't mind”. Steph agreed and after retrieving their civilian clothes, headed for the nearest diner.

The diner was one of many that littered the less developed parts of Gotham. The inner parts was what you'd expect from diners outside of one's with gimmicks. Tim and Stephanie sat down and ordered before Steph began talking.

“Ok spill. What's eating you, Drake?”

“Its me and Cassie. We are...done”. 

“Well, that would explain it. Any reason why?” Tim asked himself that question more than once. Perhaps even before the break up. What he could have done to prevent it. He answers always came back to the same conclusion.

“Its the life, Stephanie. After that thing with Bruce's Anti-Light group and her with Gar's group, it just fell apart. I tried to make it work, but that last year and with her being busy, it just wasn't working”.

Stephanie looked at time silently for a moment, as if trying to figure out what to say. She took a sip of her soda and then spoke.

“If I may be totally honest with you, I never got you two as a couple”. Tim was confused and a little hurt at such an view. Still he didn't yell or get argumentative and simply let Stephanie continue what she was saying.

“Don't get me wrong, you two look cute. Like really cute. But in practice, you two look like you are barely in the same room most of the time, metaphorically speaking. Heck even literally, you two barely are. What I'm getting it at is that you two were together, but didn't seem like you were 'together'.”

Tim took a few moments to take in what Stephanie said, taking a bite of the newly arrived food as he did. At first, he tried to deny it. He and Cassie were sold, a real power couple. Then he thought further. From the moments they shared to even why they got together. That last one was the one that got him to reevaluate the relationship.

He and Cassie got together because of Wally. Or rather the loss of Wally. They got together because they wanted to live the moment and not lose any thing. Tim realized that perhaps such a idea was to reactionary, too much like what a average teenager would do. And perhaps that was the issue. It was to spontaneous for its own good and the results was that when the two had to separate for any reason, the relationship would fail with little difficulty. 

“You're right. Maybe we just got scared when Wally died. You can't blame us”.

“No, I can't. You were younger, even with the lives you lead. And even without that, young relationships are usually unstable. Sometimes something true comes from them, but a lot of the times, you realize that it isn't what you thought it would be and it falls apart.”

Tim was rather shocked. That was pretty sage advice, something he didn't expect from one Stephanie Brown. Not that he thought her as dumb, but she came off as more of a lovable dork. Guess she had more layers than he realized.

“Since when did you become so wise”? Steph couldn't help but smile and laugh at the question.

“You only need to pay attention”.

“Maybe I do” Within a instant, the depression that Tim was experiencing at the beginning of the night was gone. He couldn't believe it. How did she do it?

The two finished their meal while talking about the separate adventures they went through. Steph picked up the check, despite Tim wanting to do it. He did get to pay the tip though.

The duo left the diner, deciding to call it a night. There was still enough night left to get some extra sleep. Before Steph could walk away, Tim called for her.

“Hey Steph and don't take this the wrong way, but could we do this more often? I could probably use a friend right now.” Stephanie turned and smiled.

“Yeah, no problem. This was fun and I like talking to you. And besides, you need someone to keep you out of broody mode.” And with that Steph left and vanished into the night.

Tim left as well and thought about tonight. He wasn't trying for a relationship and Stephanie didn't deserve to be a rebound. But he felt that she could be a shoulder to lean on, which was something he could use right now. And, he had to admit that the detective in him was curious to know what other facets of her personality he could uncover.

The future was going to be interesting.


End file.
